Welcome to my nightmare
by Obs
Summary: (Pg for swearing and some violance) This is my very first fan fic so please rr. This is based on the events of the movies, its told from Freddy's POV.


(Disclaimer – I don't own Freddy, Jason or any of the people mentioned in this story.)  
  
My name is Freddy Krueger. I was born at Weston Hills asylum in 1949 in Springwood, OH. My mother was a nun and was raped by the 100 maniacs there, so I never knew my father. The little bitch didn't even care enough to keep me. The minute she saw me she told them to take me away.  
  
I was sent to the convent orphanage where everyone, even the nuns, treated me like trash. When I was ten I moved in with a foster father. He gave me the name Freddy, I was nameless until then I was called the Krueger kid among many other things. He used to beat me every day when I came home from school. In that way he showed me that pain was all I had. One night I'd had enough, he came down to beat me like he always did, but I was ready for him. I took my favorite straight razor and I slit his throat from ear to ear. After that little bit of fun, I'd begin to realize just how 'useful' pain could be.  
  
High school was a variable hell as well. I was your average outcast except for one little thing; I was the illigitimet son of a raped nun and one of one hundred convicted murders and convicts. I was called every name in the book and was beat up by the school steroid junkies almost every day.  
  
Five years later I moved to my own place 1428 Elm Street later and got married to young woman named Loretta. We had a daughter named Katherine. Later I got a job as a janitor at the local high school. So I could get 'close' to the children of the people that tormented me all my life. I never quite got over all their abuse. But killing teenagers just wasn't good enough for me. I wanted innocent blood. I wanted...children. So I got a job at the elementary school instead. That was going quite nicely, children are so wonderfully trusting and naive. With a little coaxing I could easily lure them away with sweet talk and promises. I needed a place to take them where I would not be interrupted. So I got a night job at the local power plant, it was very secluded and perfect for my 'special work'.  
  
I had been admiring a beautiful young girl by the name of Alice. I wish you could have seen her; she was so perfect. So I lured her away from school with promises of nice things, all the things a little girl could want. I told her she had to come to my special place to get them, because they were so many that I could not possibly carry them all. So the naive little thing met me after school. She was the picture of perfect innocents; she was dressed in a little white dress the kind mothers made their girls wear to church. She said she had worn it for me and asked me if I liked it. She was so beautiful I had to have her to make her mine forever.  
  
I lead her away to the power plant and took her deep within its maze of pipes and steam. I took her in a indirect way so she would get confused and if she had any thoughts of escaping she would not find her way out. Now had her just where I wanted her. I guess I got a little carried away, because when too many children turned up missing in such a short space of time the towns people began to get suspicious. I've always stuck out amongst 'normal' people and was of course suspected. (I'm the victim here not them!) Loretta being a snooping little bitch didn't help matters much either. She found my 'trophy' room in our basement behind a secret door, and she comes running up screaming and claims she won't tell. Obviously, she was not to be trusted and had to be dealt with quickly. She was weak and it was over in mere minutes. My little girl caught me punishing Loretta for snooping and began to cry. I comforted her and told a quick lie that I hoped would satisfy her. I could never hurt my little girl. I loved her so much. Someone, (gee I wonder who) had tipped off the cops when they saw me talking to Alice, and unbeknownst to me Officer Perry sped on his way. (Why is it that everyone wants to ruin my fun?) Anyway, just as I was moving in for the kill that cop that fucking pig Officer Perry burst in and arrested me, saying I was guilty for 30 counts for murder and that he hoped I fried for it. In all his insults he forgot to read me my rights: big mistake on his part!  
Also to my amusement, when he burst in he was very distressed to see what I'd done to poor little Alice. I had try very hard to hold back my laughter. When I appeared in court the case was dismissed, all because of brilliant Officer Perry. The parents weren't as pleased as I with this, punching and insulting me as I happily walked down the courthouse steps. I'd had worse from the children I'd killed, so it didn't bother me a bit.  
  
Later that night I was at my boiler room planning my next victims when I heard shouts from outside. The parents had formed a lynch mob and had come to kill me. They had made small pyrotechnic bombs and threw them through the windows. One whipped passed my head nearly hitting me and exploded on my workbench. The flames spread so quickly I didn't have a chance. That's when 'they', came the dream demons. (They promised me eternal life and the power to cross the barrier from dreams to reality. For as long as I served them.) With my last breath I accepted. The parents thought they could get rid of me so easily, but they had only made me into something much worse. I became a dream demon just, like the ones who promised me eternal life.  
  
However, everything has its little catch you see. Mine was that I could only kill my victims when they're asleep. Which is all good fun but it comes as a disadvantage to me now, the parents of Springwood are trying to hide me away like a dirty little secret, without the fear of the children I'm powerless. I feed off and take power from their fear and their pure little souls. This means I'm trapped here until I can find someone to make them remember someone to show them there is still very much to be afraid of!  
  
They even made a new drug, Hypnocil, to try to keep me at bay. This 'drug' would keep the children from dreaming. Too much, and it put them in a coma. They even have a whole ward for children who are more dead than alive, not dreaming and not waking. And they called me evil! Ha.  
It's been 20 years since I was last sent back my own corner of hell. I must act fast, or become just one of the eternally damned. You see, every time some smart mouthed brat kills me on the mortal plane, I'm sent back here. Imagine being in an empty, completely black, windowless and lightless room. That's what I have to look forward to. 'They' had promised me eternal life, but not eternal power, that I was on my own for, thus is my problem.  
  
I've searched for many years through the deepest darkest pits of hell, and finally, after all my trouble; I've found the perfect killing machine, an unstoppable juggernaut Jason Voorhees! He was so perfect because he was all brawn and no brains, making him very easy to fool and manipulate. I simply took the form of his mother and told him it was time to rise again to punish the children of Elm Street, just like the ones at Camp Crystal Lake. I also told him of his gift, like myself he can never die no matter what they do to him. That said he disappeared to do his little errand for 'mommy'.  
  
I retired to my own corner of oblivion to watch the fun and wait for the time when I would be powerful enough to raise again. The rest is a whole other story and for another time. 


End file.
